


Whales

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Whales, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: Kelp likes swimming with whales.





	Whales

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sucking at this writing challenge business. I may come back to this one and add some/change things.  
> I might even come back and do the days I missed.

Whales, the great beasts often crossed over his colony. They were calming to swim with. Kelp swam with them as often as he could, enjoying their company more than his own kinds.

It was swimming with the whales that had gotten him caught by the humans.

He didn’t get to enjoy the pastime since then. he was too busy pretending to be stuck in a tank. Letting the humans think they won.

But one day, he would see the ocean again. And he would once more swim with those great beasts.


End file.
